121437-we-are-back-two-more-people-for-the-game
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Well, welcome back to you as well! :D | |} ---- hey that's cool. Welcome back ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Are you cuddly like a bear? :D | |} ---- If you ask my girlfriend she might will say: YES :D | |} ---- ---- ---- Have you decided to come back yet :D | |} ---- ---- So welcome back to you too ;) | |} ---- ---- Your girlfriend must be pretty powerful to cuddle with bears. =p Or a chua with one of their animal "control" devices. | |} ---- Primarily I got too negative about the game. I did manage a german fansite (plan to bring it up again) and so I did not just play the game, but also read everything in the forums and on other sites. Got just too negative about the game and that it can't last long, because so many players were leaving. So with drop 3 I quitted the game. But one important point was that there were not enough single player activities for me. A few weeks ago I started looking at drop 4 and saw that the spicy vet shiphands were coming. Since then I tried them out on PTS and I'm totally sure that this game goes in the right direction. Then I saw all these coming back threads and then I started to thinking, that I should never have left. So now I am back, because of the good content, which is coming with drop 4 and because I saw how friendly and amazing the community is. So now I think it's better to have a small community that cares, than just a mess of crabby people. Since then I played omnicore and drop 3 and I enjoyed it so much. Now looking forward to drop 4 and getting all things right for it. Also: There are no Chuas in the other games! Thats a huge reason to come back here ;) | |} ---- Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet! | |} ---- That's right. Where are you going to find that down-home, smokey flavor anywhere else? Gotta come back to Wildstar for that old-fashioned, homemade Chua pie. Just like grandma used to make! | |} ---- ---- Eh, too gamey. Look at those Chua! Plump and fat... | |} ---- I see a Chua called Olivar has been pilling on the pounds over the holidays ;) | |} ---- ---- I hope so too. I think Carbine will do some PR and advertising after drop 4 is out and stable. That could help to get the players returning to the game. Till then we have to tell everybody that it is absolutely worthy to come back with drop 4 ;). I'm doing it! | |} ---- He is definetly cuddly and furry like a bear :D I left WildStar for Warlords of Draenor. I just did not have enough time for two games besides job and (Storm)bear :P I've had enough Warlords for now so it's time for a challenging game again :) Both of course :P powerful chua! | |} ----